(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic data collection. This invention more particularly relates to computer and/or electronic methods and systems for collecting and storing historical data.
(2) Background Information
Industrial processes such as chemical, petroleum, electric power generating, automotive, mining, semiconductor, and other manufacturing and refining processes typically include numerous field devices disposed at various locations to measure and/or control parameters of the process. These field devices may be for example, process variable transmitters, including sensors, such as temperature, pressure, flow rate, velocity, voltage, and current sensors, timers, counters, control elements, such as valves and switches and/or other data logging devices. In addition, office and residential dwellings often include automated data logging systems associated with metering, alarms, appliances, communications and other devices. The data generated or captured by these devices may be downloaded by a data link to a remote fixed location where a historical database is stored. Depending on the purposes for the data collection and archival, various statistical and/or other analysis may be performed. For example, process control data may be analyzed by a statistical process control program to determine whether a process is within predetermined control parameters.
There are numerous examples of data collection, archival and analysis systems and methods in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,930 to Hagenbuch discloses an apparatus and method for monitoring loads of material carried by haulage vehicles. Load data is captured by sensors mounted directly to the vehicle and may be downloaded to a remote location, by an infrared data link, where the data may be stored and analyzed. The load data may also be downloaded to other locations, such as a dispatcher or a loader, by a radio frequency link.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,329 to Loyld et al., discloses a code compliance verification system and method for a water-based fire protection system capable of sensing and recording data relevant to compliance, independently verifying code compliance and generating and distributing reports based on the data. The data is typically transmitted from an onsite portion to an offsite (i.e. remote) portion (typically a PC) via modem, cellular, or RF link. The data is typically analyzed by statistical software and archived in a commercially available database. The offsite portion also may include a feature that automatically generates and forwards a report to a predetermined distribution list by various means (such as by electronic mail).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,659 to Kelley et al., discloses an automated meter reading server having an open, distributed architecture that collects, loads, and manages system-wide data collected from numerous energy meters and routes the data automatically to upstream business systems, such as to generate customer billing. The automated meter reader server obtains data from meters equipped with modems via standard telephone lines or public RF networks. The server includes a scalable database that allows for storage, analysis and retrieval of metering data from numerous metering points.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,761 to Kent discloses an electronic production system and method that includes a memory, an input/output interface for receiving production data directly from a plurality of sensors, and a processor. The input/output interface may be either a manual entry device such as a keyboard or mouse or direct links (e.g. an electrical connection) to the plurality of sensors. The processor is typically a server or PC configured to run various software packages for retrieving, storing and analyzing data from the plurality of sensors.
While the systems and methods of the prior art may work well for some applications, they tend to be limited in others. For example, the above described systems and methods typically require the remote computer to be continuously linked (i.e. online) with the various data-sensing or data-capture devices in order to ensure accurate and/or complete data transmission. However, in some applications it may be desirable to have a system in which the remote computer may be taken offline without fatally interrupting data transmission. In those same or other applications it may further be desirable for the remote computer to be portable such that it may be transported between two or more locations without fatally interrupting data transmission during transport. For yet additional applications it may be desirable to have an Internet (e.g. World Wide Web) enabled historian.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art and the need for enhanced flexibility with respect to the location and the means of linking the remote computer, there exists a need for an improved data storage method and system.
In one aspect, the present invention includes a method for updating a historian with data captured by a process variable transmitter. The method includes capturing the data with the process variable transmitter, the transmitter being configured as an electronic mail client. The method also includes formatting the data into a format usable by the historian, incorporating the data into an electronic mail message, and sending the electronic mail message to a remote historian host. The electronic mail message is received at the remote historian host, the data from the electronic mail message is extracted and then incorporated into the historian.
In another aspect, this invention includes a method for updating a historian with data captured by a process variable transmitter. The method includes receiving an electronic mail message at a remote historian host, the electronic mail message including the data captured by the process variable transmitter. The method further includes extracting the data from the electronic mail message and incorporating the data into the historian.
In yet another aspect, this invention includes a method for transferring data captured by a process variable transmitter to a historian. The method includes configuring the transmitter as an electronic mail client and capturing the data with the transmitter. The method further includes incorporating the data into an electronic mail message, and sending the electronic mail message to the historian in response to an activation event.
In still another aspect, this invention includes a process variable transmitter for capturing and transferring data to a historian. The device includes at least one data sensor, a processor capable of running an electronic mail module, an electronic mail module, a data-formatting module, and a communication link capable of sending electronic mail messages. The transmitter is configured as an electronic mail client, and the data-formatting module causes the device to incorporate the data into an electronic mail message with specifically formatted data as its content and predefined subject as the type of messages and to send the electronic mail message to the historian in response to an activation event.
In a further aspect, this invention includes a historian host. The historian host includes a processor, a storage device, a database, an electronic mail module, a data extraction module, and a communication link capable of receiving electronic mail messages. The data extraction module retrieves electronic mail messages received by the electronic mail module, identifies electronic mail messages having relevant data, extracts the data from the electronic mail messages, and inserts the data into the historian.
In still a further aspect, this invention includes a system for updating data in a remote historian. The system includes at least one process variable transmitter configured as an electronic mail client, the transmitter including at least one data sensor. A processor is also included, along with a data-formatting module, an electronic mail module, and a communication interface capable of sending electronic mail messages. A historian host is provided, which includes an other processor, a data storage device, a database module, an other electronic mail module, a data extraction module, and a communication interface capable of receiving electronic mail messages. The data-formatting module is configured to format the data into a format useful to the historian, to incorporate the data into an electronic mail message, and to send the electronic mail message to the historian host in response to an activation event. The data extraction module is configured to retrieve electronic mail messages received by the other electronic mail module, identify electronic mail messages having relevant data, extract the data from the electronic mail messages, and insert the data into the historian.